


things you didn't say at all

by whenyouheldtheknife



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Okay that's it, Oops, Past Relationship(s), Phanfiction, Relationship(s), Self Prompt, Sex, Sorry again, Texting, hence the 2012 bullshit, i love that oops is a real tag, mentions of - Freeform, the video we do not speak of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenyouheldtheknife/pseuds/whenyouheldtheknife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes you don't need to say things out loud for the words to carry weight. </p>
<p>[alternatively; things you never said to my face / things you only had the guts to text]</p>
            </blockquote>





	things you didn't say at all

**Author's Note:**

> 1) so take this as basically like, these are texts that dan sent to phil, and phil did receive them, his replies just weren't shown (if he replied at all)  
> 2) there was this neato prompt thingy i found [here](http://bisexualdanhowell.tumblr.com/post/118928122300/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a) and i made myself do number five because i guess i didn't have enough angst in my life?  
> 3) please leave me comments or kudos or anything to tell me / show me what you thought!!  
> 4) come say hi on [tumblr!](http://bisexualdanhowell.tumblr.com)

**_(2009)_ **

**[to: phil <3]**   
i love you more than the moon loves the sun 

**[to: phil <3]**   
without you i think i would be dead 

**[to: phil <3]**   
i wish we lived together. 

**_(2010)_ **

**[to: phil <3]**   
thank you for taking care of me 

**[to: phil <3]**   
i only want to spend time with you are you sure we have to stay here much longer 

**[to: phil <3]**   
please let me fall asleep i am so tired 

**_(2011)_ **

**[to: phil]**   
i know that taking the heart off your name was the best choice but it feels like i’m being stabbed in the chest whenever you ask if i’ve done it yet 

**[to: phil]**   
oh my god i love you so much it hurts my head 

**[to: phil]**   
fuck. please. i need you. 

**_(2012)_ **

**[to: phil]**   
i’m s so sorry ple a se dont leave me a again phil 

**[to: phil]**   
i fucking hate you. 

**[to: phil]**   
why are you so fucking afraid of people finding out that we’re dating are you ashamed of me are you ashamed of yourself i thought you left that behind when we promised forever back in 2009. 

**[to: phil]**   
i can hear you crying are you okay 

**_(2013)_ **

**[to: phil lester]**   
i’m making coffee do you want any 

**[to: phil lester]**   
you are the galaziess phil i am so drunk with the way u look at me e pls touch me like you still love me? 

**[to: phil lester]**   
i don’t regret it. 

**[to: phil lester]**   
hey i’m still really fucking in love with you so if you could give me back my heart that would be great, thanks 

**_(2014)_ **

**[to: phil lester]**   
sorry i’m always running late for everything 

**[to: phil lester]**   
you can’t fuck me like that and then pretend it didn’t happen. 

**[to: phil]**   
why did we ever stop dating i love you so much 

**[to: phil]**   
please pick up pasta on your way home from the bbc i want to make you dinner tonight 

**_(2015)_ **

**[to: phil]**   
i am in love with you all over again 

**[to: phil]**   
why did we ever care what anyone else thought when all we need is each other 

**[to: phil <3]**   
if i could marry you i would 

**[to: phil <3]**   
lol if i proposed to you over text i think you would throw a proper fit 

**[to: phil <3]**   
i love you too 


End file.
